German Patent No. 101 36 438 A1 shows a sensor configuration, which is suitable for detecting the physical magnitude of movement in a component fitted within a rolling bearing. The rolling bearing has an outer bearing shell, where identical grooves, each with a resistant strain gauge, are arranged on diametrically opposed sides.
German Patent No. 101 05 298 C1 shows a wheel bearing device for measuring the contact forces between a tire and the road. At the stationary part of the wheel bearing, sensors are arranged in order to measure the forces acting in the wheel bearing. These sensors are positioned on the outside of the stationary ring element of the wheel bearing. Furthermore, sensors are arranged on the bearings of a brake caliper in order to be able to continuously assess the braking forces.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,519 a bearing arrangement is established, in which a speed sensor is integrated. The speed senor is mounted in a recess in the bearing outer ring and rises into a bearing interior, where it stands facing a coding ring attached to a bearing inner ring. The speed sensor rises diagonally into the bearing outer ring and into the bearing interior. In order to accommodate the speed sensor, the bearing arrangement does not have to be extended, or only insignificantly in an axial manner.
German Patent No. 101 02 236 A1 shows an arrangement for recording physical measurements of a wheel bearing of a motor vehicle. In particular, force, torque, pressure and/or acceleration in the wheel bearing of the motor vehicle are measured. A sensor device, with which at least one transferable physical measurement can be ascertained from a rotatable component on the wheel bearing, is provided. An additional device attached to the wheel bearing is provided, in order to influence the rotation speed of the rotatable component. The sensor device and the additional device on the wheel bearing are arranged relative to each other in such a way that when influencing the rotation speed of the rotatable component with a force induced by the additional device, a direct transfer of part of this force from the additional device to the sensor device does not occur.